The Secret of Mahou Kingdom
by Manda-chan
Summary: What is the secret of Mahou Kingdom? Could it involve the snotty Princess Meiling? Or perhaps the knight Eriol or the maid Tomoyo? Maybe the visiting Prince Syaoran? Or the the gaurded captive of the woods, Sakura? S+S! R&R Please! CHAPTER THREE!! ^0^
1. The Prince and the Mysterious Forest

Konnichiwa, Minna-chan! Yes...another new fic from yours truly...I haven't been able to figure out how to continue my other ones yet. Please bear with me! As for my fic "Lunar, Silver Star Story: CCS Style", I'm not continuing. Barely anyone even liked it, so I didn't think it was worth my time to write it. Sorry to you choice few who did like it. I hope this fic goes over better with everyone. I thought it was an interesting idea....I sincerely hope you like it. I'm losing my motivation for writing...I feel as though I'm losing my knack for it. Please Review if you can spare the time! Good or bad, I need to know! If this fic goes over well, then I will continue to write. But it's up to you!  
  
About this fic: It's S+S. [You should expect that from me by now.] I will add E+T too, if your reviews request the pairing. Anyways, this AU story takes place in a place called Mahou Kingdom; a kingdom with no king or queen, but only bossy, snobby princess, by the name of Meiling. Syaoran is a Prince from the far away kingdom of Azkar, come to fulfill the unwanted engagement between him and the Princess Meiling of Mahou Kingdom. Tomoyo is employed in the Mahou castle, as a type of castle maid, and Eriol is one of its most valuable and trusted knights. And where is Sakura, you ask? In a secluded forest, on the outskirts of the castle, she is imprisoned. Guarded by an unknown creature, only choice few know she exists. Why is she imprisoned? Who imprisoned her? How will S+S meet? What is the mysterious secret of Mahou Kingdom? Read on, fellow CCS fans...I will tell you a tale not soon to be forgotten...  
  
1 The Secret of Mahou Kingdom: Chapter 1: The Prince and The Mysterious Forest  
  
"Lady Meiling! Lady Meiling!"  
  
A young girl, around age 16-17 turned around; her ashen black hair flowing behind her and ruby eyes fixing the newcomer with a glare of disgust. "That's PRINCESS Meiling to you!" She spat, tossing her glossy black hair over her shoulder. She folded her arms crossly when the person did not reply. "Well maid, what is it?" She snapped.  
  
The young woman hesitated, her dark gray hair, longer than the princess's, framing her pale face and her violet-colored eyes showing signs of fear. "I- I'm very sorry, Princess Meiling." She sputtered, bowing awkwardly, "But I have news that Prince Li Syaoran of Azkar kingdom will be arriving shortly."  
  
Meiling frowned at the maid, her eyes darkening slightly. "Why was a maid sent to inform me of this? Where are my messengers? Who ordered you here?"  
  
The young maid tried to stay calm as she muttered numerous apologies. "I'm so very sorry, Princess Meiling! I was sent by Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Meiling's frown deepened at the mention of the blue-haired knight. "Oh yes, him. Of course." The violet-eyed maid bowed again in apology. "I will forgive you this time." Meiling informed the handmaid, "However, I do not want to see you in my presence again unless strictly ordered by me or my advisor. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes of course, your highness. I assure you, it will not happen again." And with that, the maid was dismissed, heading to her quarters.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Where is that baka?" Meiling muttered, searching for her highest knight. She spotted him near the stairwell, his gaze fixed on something outside a castle window. "HIIRAGIZAWA!" she shouted at the young knight, nearly knocking him off the window ledge in surprise.  
  
He jumped down from his perch, approaching Meiling calmly, his armored boots creating clicking noises upon the floor beneath him. "Yes, Princess Meiling? What is it?"  
  
She puffed her cheeks out, like she always did when she was annoyed or upset by something. 'Oh, what did I do now?' Eriol thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What business do you have sending a MAID to deliver messages to me?!" She screeched, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Eriol held his hands up in mock defense to the raging princess. "Calm down, calm down. I sent Miss Tomoyo because your messengers are very busy outside the castle walls." He informed, keeping his voice as even as possible, "She was not busy at the moment, so I saw no harm in having her deliver the message to you."  
  
Meiling blinked twice. "Oh, I see now. Well, don't let it happen again." She dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand.  
  
The young dark-haired knight bowed deeply. "It shall not, my Lady." He assured.  
  
"The Prince will be arriving soon." Meiling reminded nonchalantly, fixing her crimson eyes on his sapphire ones, "And I trust you know what to do."  
  
Eriol frowned, still staring back at the Princess. "Yes." he assured with a curt nod, "I will follow orders." He stopped short, as if unsure of something. "However, if he should...."  
  
Meiling held a hand up to stop him in mid-speech. "You do as I say." She said none too nicely, emphasizing each of her words clearly, "You know the consequences."  
  
He didn't even give her the pleasure of a reply, opting instead to walk away and return to gazing thoughtfully out of the window, where he had been before being so rudely interrupted.  
  
*click clack click clack*  
  
Both heads turned toward the sound of fast approaching feet. Within moments, a young man appeared, dressed in the royal red and purple colors of the kingdom, and panting heavily. "THE PRINCE ARRIVES!" he declared with a low bow.  
  
Meiling smiled despite her earlier mood, and smoothed out the wrinkles of her ruby red dress, following gracefully after the messenger. They came to the front doors of the castle, which opened almost immediately upon their arrival. Intense, bright light showered through the opening, revealing a shapeless shadow in its center. After their eyes had adjusted, they saw a brilliant white horse, upon which a young man sat, his head covered by a fancy looking helmet. A sword hung from his armor, clinking noisily against the metal of his splendid armor as the horse moved forward.  
  
A squire stepped forward from the Prince's ensemble, decked out in deep forest green garments. "Presenting, PRINCE LI SYAORAN OF AZKAR!".  
  
The figure jumped down from the horse, taking off his helmet in the process. He revealed a mass of messy, chestnut-colored hair, and an intense pair of amber eyes. "I bring greetings from Azkar." he stated, advancing into the castle.  
  
Meiling approached him, a pink tinge present on her cheeks, and curtseyed before him. "Welcome, Prince Syaoran. I'm Princess Meiling." She spoke kindly, "Mahou Kingdom is delighted to have you with us."  
  
Instead of replying to her, he narrowed his eyes, glancing around him. 'Why am I sensing something around here?' He sent a suspicious glare to the blue- haired knight. 'He possesses powerful magic.'  
  
Meiling clasped her hands into fists, her shoulders hunching slightly in annoyance. 'He's ignoring me!''  
  
Eriol turned from the window, as if aware that he was being watched. Seeing the young amber-eyed young man staring back at him, he smirked to himself. 'If it isn't my dear descendent.' he thought, with an inward chuckle, 'What a pleasant surprise.'  
  
He hopped from the ledge, landing skillfully on the marble floor below. The knight made his way to the Prince, and with a respectful bow, extended his hand in greeting. "Welcome, Prince." he spoke, smiling in a mysterious way, "I'm the highest knight of Mahou Kingdom, Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
The Prince reluctantly shook hands with the knight, still administering a glare. "Pleasure."  
  
Feeling the tension between her knight and the Prince, Meiling decided to barge in. "I have a wonderful idea!" Meiling gushed, placing herself in between the two, "Let's go have tea in the garden!"  
  
Eriol's smile only widened. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Princess." He turned back to the Prince. "Will you join us, Prince Li-san?"  
  
His expression never changing, Prince Syaoran nodded. "Of course."  
  
Eriol quickly excused himself, chasing after a passing maid. "Miss Tomoyo!" he called. The young maid turned around, revealing the same person that had delivered the message to the Princess.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sweetly, smiling softly at the knight.  
  
Eriol couldn't help but smile back at the kind young woman. "Would you be so kind as to set a table for three in the garden?" he questioned.  
  
"I would be more than happy to." She curtseyed and scurried off.  
  
'What a nice and kind-hearted young maiden.' Eriol thought, the smile still present on his face as he watched the maid's retreating form.  
  
***********************************  
  
Syaoran swished the liquid around in his cup, watching it swirl. "So, about this engagement..." he started.  
  
Meiling smiled at the Prince, though he was staring off somewhere else. "Isn't it a wonderful idea?"  
  
The stoic Prince suddenly fixed his amber eyes on the Princess, no smile, and no hint of any emotion except possibly annoyance. "I just want you to know, this is not MY wish." he voiced, "I'm only going through with this for my mother."  
  
Meiling's expression saddened for a moment, but she quickly covered it with a small chuckle. "Yes, yes, dear Prince, I understand. I will be patient. You will come to love me in time."  
  
Syaoran stood up, pushing his chair back forcefully. "Love is NOT a part of this." he declared, "I do not love you, nor will I ever come to love you. This is only for my country and for the good of this Kingdom!"  
  
Meiling's deep ruby eyes reflected the hurt in her voice. "How can you say that? Why must you make this so difficult?"  
  
"You are the one who is making this absurd engagement difficult!" The frustrated Prince nearly yelled.  
  
Eriol sweat-dropped, sipping from his tea as he watched the two battle. "If I may say a few words, perhaps you two can come to some sort of agreement?" He left the question hang open.  
  
Syaoran scowled at the nosy knight. "What business is this of yours? Have you no other obligations?"  
  
"The well-being of this kingdom IS my business." The young knight dared to send a glare back at the Prince. "I'll see to it that this unwanted marriage does not bring Mahou Kingdom to its ruin."  
  
The Prince's eyes lit up in flame, and he held a fist up in anger. "How DARE you speak to me in such a manner!"  
  
"It is you who should not be speaking to me that way," Eriol spoke calmly, smirking slightly at the Prince's bewildered face before continuing, "My dear descendant."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened considerably. "N-Nani? What is this you call me? 'Descendant' ?"  
  
Eriol stood up from his chair, throwing his long flowing purple cape behind him. "I am the reincarnation of the great sorcerer, Clow Reed." he explained, with deep pride.  
  
For a moment, Syaoran sat with his mouth open, like a gaping fish. He quickly shut it, fixing the knight with another one of his trademark glares. " I knew I felt magic from you."  
  
"Ah, right you are!" Eriol declared, then gave him a cryptic smile, "Is that all you sense?"  
  
Syaoran blinked at the blue-haired boy, who in turn raised one eyebrow in urging. The Prince concentrated as best he could, reaching out for any other trace of magic he could find. Left, right, left, right....then it hit him like a pile of bricks.  
  
Magic was everywhere! The entire kingdom radiated an aura of strong, yet gentle power. "Amazing..." he mumbled out loud.  
  
His eyes looked about, trying to pinpoint any particular spot of strong magic. It wasn't until his perception caught a single area in the distance: A large, enticing forest. It surged with a blue aura, yet it seemed to be concealing something more within its dark and distant depths.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brows, staring off into the distance as if he were trying to see into the heart of the woods. 'Hmm...what's out there?' he wondered.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Meiling was desperately trying not to blurt out something that she'd regret. 'Damn you, Hiiragizawa!' she cursed mentally, glowering toward her highest knight, 'You're leading him! Straight to-' Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she noticed that the Prince was staring intently in the direction of the forest. She clenched her hands tightly, hidden beneath the table and out of sight from her companions. 'You will regret this, Hiiragizawa.' she vowed.  
  
"What's so interesting, Syaoran dear?" Meiling questioned, prying the Prince's attention from his inner contemplation. When she was sure she had his full attention, she scowled at the object of his thoughts. "Oh, that forest?" She spoke of it like a curse. "Hideous place, simply dreadful. Dark and damp, very unpleasant."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, questioning her sudden hatred of the forest. "I see." he drawled, quite unconvinced by her scorn and discouragement of visiting the woods.  
  
******************************************  
  
'There's obviously something in that grove of trees.' Syaoran deliberated inwardly, 'And that something has powerful magic.'  
  
He stared out the window of the guest room, which gave him a perfect view of the woodland area. His suspicions of the strange forest only grew as he pondered what both the young dark-haired royal knight and the Princess had told him. 'I'll get to the bottom of this shortly.' he determined, watching the last glimpses of sunlight disappear over the horizon.  
  
"Pretty forest, is it not?"  
  
The Prince whirled around, meeting the smiling face of his ancestor. "You!" He pointed a finger at him, accusing him of some unknown crime and fixing him with his custom glower. 'I wasn't even conscience of his presence! How can that be?'  
  
The knight's strange smile faded into a frown of warning. "Should you venture into a long forgotten secret, be cautious, my descendant. You may fall in deeper than you intended."  
  
The stoic young Prince raised his eyebrows in question, lowering his hand. "What do you mean? Secret?"  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol pointed out the window, Syaoran's gaze following after the outstretched hand. "I don't get it..." he mumbled, gazing out at the now-darkened woods.  
  
He turned back, to inquire further from the odd and outlandish knight, only to see that he had vanished. 'Secret?' Syaoran  
  
wondered. He stroked the pendant hanging from his necklace. 'Now to sneak out of this castle, and find out about that forest.'  
  
*********************************  
  
The cinnamon-haired Prince tiptoed through the torch-lit hallways, creeping slowly out the comatose castle. He breathed in the midnight air, suddenly feeling very awake. Taking one last look at the slumbering kingdom, as if for reassurance that he wasn't caught, he ventured into the woodlands.  
  
As if there was some unseen barrier between the forest and the kingdom, Syaoran felt that he was passing through something, almost like walking through water. 'Is this what Hiiragizawa meant my 'secret'?' he pondered.  
  
Indeed, the forest seemed very much alive. Not just in life, but in spirit. As he crept more toward the heart of the woods, a strange light awakened within. He soon found himself surrounded by what looked like glowing green fireflies. He caught one in his hand and held it. 'Gentle magic.' he comprehended, releasing the glowing orb 'But where is the source?'  
  
Jaw set in determination, he walked deeper into the core. He abruptly felt his sensitive magic perception flare to life. He veered to the left and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
A shadowed figure sat a mere twenty or so feet away. It held a firefly in it's outstretched hand, the face of the creature still shrouded in the shadows of the trees above. Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hello?" he called.  
  
It didn't reply, but rather, stood up quickly. As if on instinct, all the glowing orbs of light flocked to the figure. Syaoran watched in awe as the green lights fused together, enlightening the whole figure. His eyes widened considerably as his amber eyes met a pair of shining emeralds. Syaoran gasped. 'A girl!'  
  
Short cropped auburn hair and stunning green eyes. And she seemed to be nearly his age. 'And very pretty as well.' He noted with a slight blush..  
  
A whole ton of questions flooded his mind at once. 'A girl with such powerful magic? How did she get out here? Is she human?' His deliberation was cut short as the light completely faded to darkness and the girl fled.  
  
"Matte!" He yelled, dashing after her withdrawing form. "MATTE ONEG-"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Syaoran blinked repetitively from his current position on the ground, shaking his head. "What the hell?" He replayed the past few moments over in his mind, trying to figure out what just happened. 'I was running after the girl, then something hit me and I fell back.' He looked up, but saw nothing.  
  
Getting back on his feet, he took a few cautious steps forward. He narrowed his amber eyes at the space in front of him, holding a hand out. He could feel the warmth of the magic on his hand. He felt something akin to an electric shock course through his hand as it met something solid. 'A magical barrier!' Syaoran realized.  
  
He pushed harder against it, exerting all his force. But to no avail, the magic was too strong for him to be able to bust apart. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the shield. 'Dead end.'  
  
He suddenly heard a crunching sound from nearby and opened his eyes, wondering if the strange girl had returned. He instead found himself staring fearfully into two large, angry golden eyes.  
  
~That's it for my first chapter! *whew* I hope minna-chan liked it. I want to continue it, because I actually have a pretty good plot idea for this story ^_^ If you did or didn't like it, Review please!!! I'm not continuing if minna-chan doesn't like this one. It's my LAST try. If this doesn't work, I guess I'm disappearing from the world of fanfiction for good. There's no use continuing my other stories either, if minna-chan has lost their interest. So, I beg of you, please review! I would like to continue writing if minna-chan would continue reading. Thank you for your time. And I hope to hear from you! If I see that minna-chan is interested, I'll start the next chapter and have it out in a few days or so. GIVE ME SOME MOTIVATION PLEASE! THANK YOU! JA! ^^ ~Manda-chan 


	2. The Maiden's Protector

I'm back with chapter 2! ^^ I hope this comes out quickly enough. I will try to hurry, for those of you who were kind enough to review and give me some motivation, along with the ones who have no or very little patience.  
  
Anyways, if you ever want to take a guess about what's going on in this story, you're welcome to it ^_^ It won't be that easy though! I have strict ideas for the plot structure of this story, and I think they will hide what I want to be hidden for the time being. ^^ But I'm sure some of you out there are very perceptive!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart! It means so much to me! *cries* A large arigato and hug to the following people: Linky-chan (it's not Meiling ^^; lol You'll see what it is at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!), Starlight Vixen (here's the update ^^ You think my story is cool??? Arigato!), Genkajun (one of the best stories you've seen yet?! *nearly faints* A-Arigato so much!! *hugs* That really brightened up my day =^-^=), Jurei-chan (Hai! I'm resurrected! I hope not to die again! I love your stories!! Please update soon! Especially the Mulan one!!), Ying Fa 20007 (here's the update ^_^ I hope it wasn't that long a wait! I'm trying my best to write whenever I can!), Nefertiti (I'm glad you like it! Thanks!! ^_^), Sarai (A-A-Amazing?? Honto ne?? *really?* O.O You sure gave me motivation! How kind of you! *hugs* Thanks so much!! I needed a lift in spirit!), SAKURA LOVER (here's the update! I'll e-mail you from now on when I update this, if you want ^_^ I'm glad you like it! The plot is developing! But I have TONS more in store! Stay tuned! And arigato! ^^), Final Fantasy Princess (You're so nice! I'm glad you like the story! ^_^ I will try to continue my other ones soon! I hope minna-chan can keep their patience! Arigato for reviewing!), Blue Phoenix (Awww! Thankies! I'm glad you think it's kewl! ^^ Arigato gozaimasu!), 2kz (I hope you can define this as 'Immediately' ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!), Tomoyo-chan (Cerberus??? Good guess! But you'll have to read on to find out! Arigato!), Gatomon (I don't know what you're saying, but thanks for reviewing ^^), CreatiStar (I know...I liked the Lunar Story...perhaps I WILL continue...for the 7 of you who reviewed ^_^ Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like this one so far! And I won't stop writing! *tears up* You all inspire me so much with your wonderful comments about my writing! *hugs* I owe you so much!), Sweet Anime Fan (Okay! I'm continuing! *hugs* Arigato for the encouragement! I feel better about my writing now!), Mel-chan (Thanks for reviewing! Tomadachis forever! *hugs* I'd love to read your story when you're finished! Don't hesitate to let me know!), and Shelby (Arigato!! I'm glad you think it's interesting! I really do try! And I'll most likely make it E+T ^^ You're the only person who's requested the pairing so far though. Thanks for reviewing!). THANK YOU ALL! Here's the next chapter! Already! The second day! I hope you're happy! Please review!! ^__^  
  
On with the story then! Enjoy! And please continue to review! Your nice reviews got me going on this next chapter already, even though I just posted the first today!  
  
The Secret of Mahou Kingdom Chapter 2: The Maiden's Protector  
  
Syaoran stepped back slowly, never taking his eyes from the creature's intense gaze. It followed him, its gigantic clawed-feet taking a bounding step forward.  
  
"S-Stay back..." The Prince warned, releasing his sword from the pendant around his neck.  
  
It snorted loudly, projecting a thin stream of flames from its nostrils. Syaoran jumped to the side, narrowing missing the dragon's stream of fire as it zoomed past him.  
  
Syaoran fixed the great-winged creature with his trademark glare. "I don't want to hurt you." he explained to it, as if it could understand what he was saying.  
  
The dragon blinked back at him, its shiny blue scales reflecting iridescent in the thin shafts of moonlight.  
  
"Hurry! Run away from here!" an unfamiliar, yet melodical voice called out.  
  
Syaoran turned his gaze to behind the dragon, where the auburn-haired girl stood, her hands clutched together fearfully. Her bright eyes pleaded with him silently.  
  
"Who are you?" he shouted to the girl, dodging a swipe of the dragon's magnificent tail.  
  
She shook her head furiously. "You must get away from this place before you're hurt!" she alleged, "Flee from here immediately! And please, do not come back! You must not get involved!"  
  
The Prince failed to remove his eyes from the girl, unaware that the dragon was again swinging its strong tail in his direction.  
  
The young girl's eyes broadened, already realizing what was happening. "Watch out!" she yelled frantically, running forward.  
  
Syaoran had barely ducked out of the way of the monstrous tail in time, the scaly bottom of it grazing the top of his untidy hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" the girl questioned.  
  
The Prince looked up and felt his face heat up. She stood only a few feet away from him, an ethereal glow cast around her from the streams of moonlight above. Syaoran merely nodded and broke his eyes away from her, to glance at the dragon.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as it merely sat on its haunches, watching the two curiously. Syaoran took a step toward the lovely maiden, issuing a growl of warning from the dragon. 'It wants me to hold back.' he realized, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Please forget what has taken place here."  
  
Syaoran's eyes shifted back to the girl, capturing her emerald eyes with his amber ones. "Why? Who are you? Why are you here?" he questioned intently, never letting his gaze waver.  
  
"You must leave." She spoke softly, tears running down her face, "Leave this place immediately! Don't get involved! Onegai!"  
  
His eyes softened, and his heart wrenched painfully at the sight of her glistening tears. "I can't just leave you here." he argued.  
  
She hastened toward him. "But you must! You ca-"  
  
She came in contact with the force field between them, blue electricity assaulting her harshly on impact. With a painful shriek, she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Syaoran could only watch in horror as the beautiful girl was flung back from the barrier, landing limply on the forested floor. Coming to his senses, he pounded his fists heavily upon the magical shield. "DAMN!" he cursed, sinking to his knees in defeat.  
  
'Why do I feel so attached to this forest girl?' he wondered, his eyes shining with a strange emotion as he stared at the fallen young woman, 'And why can't I do anything to help her?'  
  
His thoughts shattered when the dragon got up, slowly making its way toward the girl. The Prince felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and anger burn up from within him. "Stay away from her!" he demanded, slamming his sword repetitively against the invisible barrier.  
  
The dragon completely ignored him, picking up the still form of the maiden with its tail and carrying her off into the shadows.  
  
The Prince rapped against the barrier, exerting all of his energy in hopes of breaking, or at least weakening the shield. "NOOO! Get back here!" he yelled, feeling utterly powerless to help the poor girl, "Please no....."  
  
"Who's out there?"  
  
Syaoran gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. He saw a dark figure in the distance, holding out a lantern. 'Shit!' he cursed mentally, 'I have to hurry and get out of here!' He glanced back and lowered his head shamefully. There was no more he could do for the girl. She was left to the mercy of the dragon. 'And I call myself a Prince...' he mocked himself.  
  
Hearing the unknown voice continue to call out, he lifted himself from the plush forest floor and stealthily made his way through the woods. 'Please let her be safe.' he prayed, coming to the exit of the forest, 'Somehow...let her be alright.'  
  
Just before climbing though the guest room window, he cast a dismal glance back at the forest. 'Whoever you are...I'll rescue you.' he vowed silently.  
  
And with that thought, the Prince disappeared back into the sleeping castle.  
  
******************************  
  
As the sun kindly shed its warm rays upon the kingdom, the forest erupted into a bustle of activity. The birds singing songs of morning in the trees and critters of every kind chitter-chattering away.  
  
Emerald green eyes blinked open, squinting into the sunshine. "Hooooeee....what happened?" she questioned sleepily.  
  
'I had a really weird dream last night....' she recalled, 'About someone coming to the forest...' She shook her head ruefully. 'Rubbish.'  
  
She stretched out her tired limbs, just now realizing that she was curled between something large, blue and scaly.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
As if in reply, the dragon roared a yawn and turned its head toward her. The girl smiled at the dragon, petting its snout softly when it came closer. "You watched over me again, didn't you?" she asked the great creature.  
  
It nuzzled her gently in response, issuing a giggle from the auburn- haired young maiden. "Oh, you're just a big blue softy, aren't you Hacchi- chan?"  
  
The dragon nodded its head up and down, blowing a stream of warm air at the green-eyed girl, blasting the hair from her face. The young lass laughed, combing through her hair with her hand.  
  
"Thank you." she said tenderly, locking its golden eyes with hers, "I'm so happy I have a friend like you."  
  
The beast gently lifted her arm up on its nose, whining slightly in concern.  
  
The girl looked from away from the beast's gold eyes to her arm. "Huh?" Her eyes widened considerably. "A burn!?" she gasped. She turned to her companion, a bewildered expression on her face. "How did this happen?"  
  
The dragon huffed in annoyance and glared out through the forest.  
  
"Was someone here?" she questioned.  
  
The beast nodded once, never taking its eyes off of whatever he was glowering at. The maiden gasped in sudden realization. "My dream!"  
  
In her sleep, she had a vision of a young man who came to the forest. She could still remember his features clear as day. Chocolate-colored hair and the most amazing pair of cinnamon-amber eyes she had ever seen.  
  
She gasped aloud. Had it not been a dream? Had the young man really come to the forest? 'Yes...he had.' She realized, remembering how he had asked her name, how he defended himself against Hacchi-chan....it was all vivid now.  
  
'Who was that handsome young man?' she wondered, gazing longingly into the distance.  
  
The blue dragon nudged her slightly, bringing her back into reality. She smiled up at the kind creature. "You didn't like that stranger much, did you Hacchi-chan?"  
  
It growled and puffed black smoke from its nostrils, shaking it enormous head back and forth. The young damsel couldn't help but chuckle. "It's alright, Hacchi-chan." she spoke calmly, patting his tail, "I'm sure he won't be coming back." 'Though I wish he would...' she thought sadly.  
  
"If..." the girl started.  
  
The dragon looked at her quizzically, with blinking gold eyes. She looked sheepishly up at him, forcing a smile. "If he should come back...please don't hurt him, okay Hacchi-chan?"  
  
The dragon huffed indignantly, smashing his tail against a nearby tree and leaving a nasty dent in the wood. Then turned back to the young woman, as if for approval.  
  
The girl sweat-dropped at the sight of the deep mark the dragon had left in the timber. "Please?" she pleaded with him, placing a hand on her heart, "For me?"  
  
The dragon almost seemed to sigh, lowering its head to the ground dismally. The young maiden's expression saddened even farther as she lifted herself from the forest floor and approached the melancholy beast.  
  
"I know you're only trying to protect me." she placed the back of her hand against the side of his face, "And I appreciate that more than you can imagine."  
  
A great blue tail swept up from behind her, wrapping around her waist and carrying her on top of the dragon's snout. The tip of its smooth tail brushed up against the side of her face in a gentle caress.  
  
The young woman closed her eyes. "You have to understand, Hacchi- chan. I can't stand being cooped up here like this."  
  
The creature hummed sadly at her misfortune.  
  
"You are free." she explained, opening her eyes, which were filling up with tears, "Yet you wish to stay here?"  
  
The great creature nodded, being careful not to accidentally throw the girl off. The young girl sighed. "But I think that man can free me from this prison, Hacchi-chan."  
  
The dragon blew flames forward, lighting up the magical force barrier that kept the girl captive, to emphasize its point.  
  
"He has magic." the girl explained, "And strong magic, at that. I feel...I feel as though he can break that barrier somehow."  
  
The blue dragon gave her a look that clearly said 'Can we stop talking about him?'.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hacchi-chan." she apologized, patting the top of his head, "I won't speak of him again." She hugged the dragon's snout. "I'd be so lonely here without you. Thank you for being here for me, Hacchi-chan. I don't know what I would do if you ever left me."  
  
The great winged dragon lowered his head and allowed the girl to climb down to the ground. After she was safely upon the plush grass ground, she lifted her arm to eye level in the sunlight to get a better look at it. She bit her lip at the sight of the grotesque burn. 'I better get this cleaned up.' She decided.  
  
The young woman pointed in the direction of a small lake in the near distance. "I'm going to head to the springs, Hacchi-chan." she told the beast, "Would you like to come along?"  
  
The blue dragon nodded enthusiastically, giving it a comical 'overgrown puppy' appearance as it wagged its large tail from side to side.  
  
"Come along then!" she called, hiking up her pale pink dress and running off into toward the springs.  
  
The happy beast pranced after her, shaking the trees and everything else around it as it hopped not to far behind her.  
  
****************************  
  
The Prince couldn't keep his mind off the maiden in the forest. Here he was, enjoying a splendid meal in Mahou Castle, and all he could think of was the green-eyed beauty. 'Is she alright? Should I visit her again today? What was a dragon doing there in the forest with her?'  
  
A million questions bombarded his mind over and over again. Meiling glanced at her fiancé, wondering why he kept glancing out the nearest window and poking at the food on his plate. "Prince Xiao Lang?" she questioned.  
  
The Prince glared at her. "That's Syaoran, to you. Only my family has permission to call me by my real name."  
  
"Well EXCUSE me!" Meiling huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm only your FIANCEE and future WIFE."  
  
Eriol put a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Must you two bicker?" he muttered.  
  
"More tea, sir?"  
  
The young knight looked up and met the sweet smiling face of his favorite maid. "Ah, Miss Tomoyo." he acknowledged, taking her hand in his.  
  
She could only stare wide-eyed as the knight kissed her hand in greeting. He waved a hand nonchalantly at the arguing Prince and Princess. "I'm afraid you've come at a bad time." he explained, but nonetheless held up his teacup, "But I would like some more tea, if you will, Miss."  
  
She nodded, releasing her hand from his and reaching for the teapot she had brought with her. Her cheeks still tinted with a strawberry color, she poured him a cup. He smiled brightly back at her. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded in respect to him and hurried out of the room as quickly as her small feet would carry her.  
  
Eriol turned back to the happenings of his companions, immediately surprised that they had quit arguing and were now eating in silence. He shrugged inwardly and went back to eating his meal as well.  
  
It wasn't until nearly ten minutes later that the Princess spoke up. "*ahem* I've been given news from one of my messengers that someone was out in the forest last night." she stated.  
  
Eriol almost smirked when he saw how the Prince stiffened in his chair, concentrating solely on his food.  
  
"Those woods are highly dangerous." Meiling continued, "We here at the Kingdom do not want anyone wandering in and getting injured."  
  
The knight rolled his eyes at how the Princess faked concern for Mahou Kingdom, and strangely, how believable she was.  
  
"My advisor has helped me to set up precautions, to prevent this from happening again." Princess Meiling elucidated, "As of tonight, there will be a guard watch set up around the forest, to capture anyone who dares to set foot there."  
  
Syaoran nearly choked on the piece of food he was chewing. "What!?"  
  
Meiling waved her hand gracefully. "Like I just explained, the forest is from this point on, guarded."  
  
'Then I'll have to resort to other measures of getting in.' The Prince decided, determined to go back and find the maiden of he had met the night before.  
  
Eriol glanced at his descendant, feeling a smile creep upon his lips. 'I believe the dear Prince has met the lovely and enchanting green-eyed captive of the forest.' he thought, studying the stoic Prince's determined expression. 'Hath thou become attached to her?' he wondered.  
  
Syaoran glanced out the window, his sharp amber-colored eyes fixing upon the forest. 'I will come back for you tonight.' he promised, 'No matter what.'  
  
*Whew* Chapter 2 is finished!! ^_^ I hope you like it! I slaved all day to write this immediately, as thanks for reviewing and getting me back on my feet! Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed the first chapter! You're all so kind!  
  
Do you like Hacchi-chan?? ^_^ I love him! *huggles the blue dragon* And I felt that Sakura needed a companion, living all that time in the forest. And I thought her having a friendship with a dragon might be neat (and kawaii ^^). I hope you agree! And yes, the bond between them is strong. Hacchi-chan feels the need to protect Sakura from anyone outside of the forest, and being a dragon, he does a good job of that ^_^ I also thought the over-grown puppy attitude might be good for him. I hope minna- chan approves!  
  
OH!!! I have a question for Minna-chan!!! Do you want this to be and Eriol and Tomoyo coupling or and Eriol and Meiling coupling (if you think about it, they have just as much of a chance together as E+T)??? I'll do either! So let me know in your reviews!! THANKS!  
  
Please review if you can spare the time! It really does help! And it makes me want to write, write, WRITE! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! And stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Ja for now! ~Manda-chan 


	3. Return to the Maiden

Konnichiwa, Minna-san ^^ I'm sorry for the wait. Chemistry and school in general have been a real pain for the past couple of weeks. I don't know exactly when I'll finish this chapter, but I'll try to get it out ASAP. ^-^ *loads of chemistry homework again tonight too -_-;;*  
  
Anyways, if you can forgive me for my short absence, please read on and enjoy chapter three. I would now like to issue 'thank you's' to the reviewers:  
  
Nameless () - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm continuing! However, I don't see anything wrong with E&M. I'm entitled to my opinion, aren't I? I haven't decided on that coupling yet...I'll have to see which fits the story better.  
  
Jurei-chan - *hugs* Thanks a ton!! I love all your stories!! As you would say, Su-gi-oh! ^_^ I'm glad you like Hacchi-chan! Wai! *huggles him* I love dragons ^^ Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And arigato for being such a great tomadachi!  
  
CreatiStar - *hugs* Arigato!! *cries* That really makes me feel better! I really appreciate your supportiveness, and I'm glad you like my stories ^^ It really makes me feel good. Arigato for brightening my day ^_^ And about the Lunar fic....don't forget to read my note at the end of the chapter! ^^ ARIGATO!  
  
Sweet Anime Fan - Domo arigato! Yes, you and all the reviewers inspire me a ton! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this ^^; I'll see about the E&T. I haven't decided yet. I'm going to go with whatever works out better for the plot of the story. Thanks!  
  
Raisa () - Sorry if E&M makes you shudder ^^; I dunno what I'm going to do yet. I have to see how the plot develops first. Anyways, I'm glad you're starting to like the story ^^  
  
MitieMouse - KERO121!!!! *hugs* Wai!! I haven't heard from you in soooo long!! *double hugs* Of course I remember you!! Arigato for all your input on my fics! You're so kind! ^_^ And I'm glad you're being supportive! It's hard to find many people like that ^^; And about continuing my other fics...read the note at the end of the chapter! ARIGATO! *hugs again*  
  
SAKURA LOVER - Wai! Arigato! ^_^ It can't continue without an end, but I'll try to update faster! And I'll still e-mail you too! Thanks!  
  
CcS lVr - I'm glad you're enjoying it! I didn't want it to be the typical fairy-tale type thing ^_^ I hope to continue to achieve that goal. Arigato for your kind review!  
  
Melodi - Domo arigato! I'm glad to be back ^_^ I missed everyone! *huggles* I'm glad you approve of Hacchi-chan and E&M ^_^ I got more support on that than I expected! Thanks so much! About continuing other fics....read the note at the end of the chapter! ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Sweet Lionness - I hope this is soon enough ^^; I'll try to be quicker with my updates from now on! Thanks! ^^  
  
Britney Sucks () - Thanks! Here's the continuation! ^^  
  
Cherry Angel () - *blush* D-Domo! *bows* You're so very kind! It makes me so happy that you think that! Thanks so much! *hugs*  
  
Toireasa - Thanks SOOO much for the Criticism!! *_* *starry eyes* I really needed that! Domo! I know my writing is rusty, since I'm just getting back into it after 7 months absence. ^^; I hope I'm getting back into the swing now. And I didn't add a lot of emotion between S+S right away. I meant to take it at a slightly slower pace ^^; Sorry. I hope there's more emotion packed into this chapter. Thanks again! I'm trying to improve! *hugs*  
  
Gen - Thanks so much!! You're so kind! I'll be sure to e-mail you as soon as I post ^_^ I totally understand that you're busy ^^ And...wow...just, thanks so much! *hugs*  
  
Thank you all so much!! *hugs* Please continue to R&R! I'm glad some of you remember me!! ^_^ AND THERE'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END THAT I WOULD LIKE MINNA-CHAN TO CHECK OUT!!! IT'S ABOUT CONTINUING MY OTHER STORIES! I NEED YOUR INPUT! ARIGATO!  
  
And without further ado, on with Mahou Kingdom's tale....  
  
The Secret of Mahou Kingdom Chapter 3: Return to the Maiden  
  
The young Prince stood stiff against the castle's outside wall, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. 'That was more of a challenge than I thought it would be.' Syaoran thought, his breathing finally slowing as he rested momentarily, 'Even the inside of the castle is flooded with guards, and the exits are especially under heavy survalence.'  
  
He pulled the hood farther over his head, concealing as much of his face from view as he could. Should someone recognize him, he knew his entire plan would fail. Not only that, but he would be there on, personally guarded and prevented from venturing out into the forest again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the occult form of the Prince quietly made his way toward the woods, a barrage of castle knights and guards coming into sight as he came nearer. His amber eyes opened wide in disbelief. 'There must be an army of them!' he nearly choked, clearly not having been planning on dealing with this size of a force.  
  
"Irelavent." he whispered to himself. There were more important things at stake.  
  
The girl. Yes, the serene, angelic maiden with the captivating and stunning emerald green eyes. His heart jumped involuntarily at the thought of her. Soft moonlit auburn hair that swayed in an invisible breeze, skin seemingly as smooth as satin, but her face shadowed with an unfitting melancholy expression for such a lovely angel. She was imprisoned, locked away in the reaches of a dark and mystical forest.  
  
Strange as it may have sounded, she would call to him. In his dreams, in his thoughts, deep in his heart....she spoke to him. Enchanting, like a soft and graceful melody, her voice would plead with him, asking him to return again to their meeting place.  
  
He sighed. 'But that makes no sense...' he mused silently, 'She had begged for me to leave...not to return...'  
  
Syaoran shook his head. He was determined to rescue this young woman from her magical captivity, no matter what the cost. He indeed had developed an affinity for this girl, if you could simply call it that. Rather it was more of a deep longing, a connection...something more than he could alone decipher it to be.  
  
He turned his attention back to the task at hand, smirking slightly at the waves of protection standing like statues of authority before the forest. "Now for a diversion..."  
  
Taking a firm grip upon the pendant hanging loosely around his neck, Syaoran called forth his sword. The pendant glowed and elongated into thick-bladed Chinese sword, with the pendant's original trinket and red tassels hanging off the bottom of the hilt. Without wasting another precious second, he removed an ofuda from the pocket of his inconspicuous ensemble and hit it squarely with the blade.  
  
"God of Lightning, DESCEND!" The Prince commanded, sending numerous bolts of lightning from the ofuda.  
  
Using strict concentration, he directed the hoard of electricity as far from himself as he could, influencing it to crash-land with a monstrous force thousands of feet away. As expected, the abundance of royal troops immediately turned their attention to the display of magic, hollering commands and rushing to examine the disturbance.  
  
Syaoran didn't even bother trying to prevent his lip from curving upward. His plan had worked! Leaving from the shelter of the willow tree he stood beneath, he dashed ahead and into the now-unguarded-woods. The clear crystal green eyes sprung into his mind once more and he ran even faster. He was still worried about the dragon having done something to the beautiful and mysterious inhabitant of the forest, but he was thankful that he could feel her magical presence still among the trees. That meant that she was still alive.  
  
Her presence was pink, fighting for a way to be noticed beneath the sea of blue. 'Blue?' The amber-eyed man pondered. Who did he know that had an aura of the color blue?  
  
Suddenly feeling the surge of pink become warmer against his own green aura, he knew he was getting nearer to the location. He rushed through brush and branch like nothing else mattered, other than seeing the maiden again. And indeed, within the Prince's heart and mind, he wished for nothing more than to simply gaze at her ethereal figure once more.  
  
Breaking into a clearing, Syaoran felt the light pink color erupt and flare to life, enthralling his magical senses.  
  
And there she stood. He felt as captive as she was, completely imprisoned by her fantastically sparkling emerald orbs. However, before he even had the chance to speak a simple word to the green-eyed goddess, she retracted from him, stepping back several paces. Her shining eyes conveyed her obvious fear, opened wide in terror. It was apparent that she was scared of the form before her.  
  
"W-What do you want?" she stammered, her small figure beginning to tremble slightly, "Have you come to punish me again?"  
  
'Punish?' The Prince wondered, keeping avid attention upon the maiden as she kneeled and bowed before him.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" the girl nearly cried, "I swear, I have done nothing!"  
  
"I would never." the Prince breathed, putting a hand over his heart, "On my honor, I swear I would never harm you."  
  
The maiden gasped audibly and craned her head upward to meet the mysterious person's eyes. Syaoran in turn removed the hood from his head, never taking his intense amber stare from her face.  
  
"I've come back to rescue you." The Prince stated.  
  
"It's you!" she exclaimed, her glimmering eyes broadening considerably at the revelation of the sunset amber-eyed man from the previous night.  
  
'She thought I was someone else?' the Prince wondered silently, as he stepped closer to the crouching form of the girl.  
  
She rose to her feet with fluid grace, awing the Prince as she too came forward, her innocent eyes locked to his own. The Prince continued to scrutinize her image with his mouth hanging slightly open. "May...May I request your name?" he managed to choke out.  
  
Her eyes dimmed meagerly, her face turning away from him. 'Should I tell him?' she asked herself, fearing the consequences that could take place in the near future.  
  
"Please, milady, your name?"  
  
She fixed her gaze back upon him. "My name is Sakura." she whispered meekly.  
  
Syaoran's mind raced. He was sure he had heard the name before...it was mentioned once long ago...Sakura...Ying Fa...Cherry blossom...  
  
He felt a sudden warmth rise to his cheeks as he mumbled the name to himself. "Sakura..."  
  
It fit her perfectly. The Ying Fa of the forest, green eyes full of life, and sun-kissed auburn hair. He fell into a deep contemplation as he stared into the depths of endless green that were her eyes. 'Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...'  
  
"And yours?"  
  
The Prince woke from his trance in a flash. Clearing his throat, he again could feel fire rise up to his face. "I'm Prince Li Syaoran." he introduced, his cape brushing the ground as he bowed before her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady."  
  
"And you as well, Prince Li-san." she spoke politely, curtsying.  
  
Syaoran blinked, rashly realizing something that had slipped his mind since he became engrossed with the maiden. "The dragon?" he questioned aloud, searching for any signs of the magnificent blue creature.  
  
To Syaoran's immediate amazement, Sakura chuckled out loud, smiling happily in his direction. "Hacchi-chan is gathering wood to build a fire."  
  
The chocolate-haired Prince raised an eyebrow in inquisition. "Hacchi- chan....?"  
  
Sakura continued to giggle lightly to herself. "Hai, hai. Hacchi- chan has been my only friend the whole time I've been living here."  
  
Syaoran could only stare at her, a mixture of disbelief and surprise spread across his features. He was clearly stunned by what she was saying.  
  
"I-I know to you it may seem strange to have a dragon as a close friend," she voiced, her cheeks flushing a light pink in the moonlight, "but he's a great companion and he protects me."  
  
Syaoran's eyes abruptly became woeful and downcast. "I was afraid that it might have hurt you." He revealed, his voice mirroring his concern.  
  
Sakura blinked at his statement, taking in what was said, then blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Syaoran, as well, was just beginning to realized what he'd said aloud, and was struck with something akin to shock. He lowered his flushed face from view. "I-I- I mean, being with a dragon and all I thought that-"  
  
"Thank you." she interrupted.  
  
His head snapped up, meeting her gaze in an instant.  
  
She smiled at the Prince shyly, her cheeks tinting a rose color. "You're very kind."  
  
"Well, I-I..."  
  
Unable to come up with a suitable response, Prince Syaoran sighed and closed as much of the distance between himself and the maiden Sakura as he could. Coming in contact with the invisible barrier, he leaned his hands against it. "I have to free you from this prison."  
  
She too came forward, meeting his gaze gloomily. "I'm not sure that you can." she spoke her deepest fear.  
  
"I must try." he argued, trying to spring some hope into the lost and discouraged girl, "And by kami I'll get you out of here somehow."  
  
A demure blush crept across Sakura's face upon hearing Syaoran's determination to free her. She felt flattered that this young Prince was so devoted to helping her escape her cruel fate. His courageous amber eyes seemed to to burn with an inner fire, rekindling the sense of hope inside of her. She continued to regard his appearance, taking note of how dashingly handsome he was. Hair like dark chocolate, that shimmered almost cinnamon-colored in the moonlight, tall and muscular physique (certainly not of your average Prince), and most noticeably, his shocking pools of amber. She felt drawn into their depths, sinking and drowning in the emotions that seemed to swim and swirl together within them. Ah, to drown in that ocher color would be such a sweet death, she thought.  
  
"Miss Sakura?"  
  
She blinked twice. "Hoe?" Then she realized that she'd been staring at him the whole time. "Ah! Gomen!" A pretty blush painted her cheeks and the Prince chuckled.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." he assured. He motioned her closer. "I just want to show you something."  
  
She stepped forward, coming nearer to the barrier and the handsome Prince. "What is it?"  
  
He put his hands up to the barrier, and Sakura spectated in astonishment as a green color began to glow around the area of his palms and began to spread, slowly at first, then picking up pace and covering over the entire barrier in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Sugoi!" she exalted in awe.  
  
"In front of you, Lady Sakura."  
  
"Huh?" She faced the Prince, and gasped aloud at the revelation.  
  
A faint pink gleam radiated from the other side of Prince Syaoran's hands. "Should I...?" she wondered aloud, taking another bracing step toward the barrier.  
  
She carefully held one hand out to the magical wall, bracing for it to assault her with the horrible magic at any moment. But nothing happened. The pink glow became more intense as she brought her second hand forward, and when both hands made contact, the pink-colored magic unfolded and expanded just as the green had, creating an pink-like shield beneath the green one.  
  
As though the barrier had suddenly diminished, Syaoran's hands met the young girl's, and he fell right through the magic wall, landing unceremoniously on top of Sakura. The two new acquaintances panicked at the abrupt close proximity, each blushing fire-engine red. Their struggle only led to more complications, as they found themselves in a jumbled heap on the forest floor, the moonlight providing what little light it could through the treetops above. The tiny bit of help the moon managed to administer didn't amount to much, however. Sakura and Syaoran were still trying to untangle themselves from their tight and constrictive contact, and were failing miserably due to the darkness.  
  
"Ah, I'm so sorry, Miss! Excuse me-Oh for-OUCH!"  
  
Sakura suddenly shrieked. "HOE!? Get your hand OFF of there!"  
  
Syaoran felt his temperature rise drastically, issuing steam from the collar of his shirt beneath the cloak. "GAH! I'm so sorry!"  
  
The two continued their useless writhing and squirming, still trying desperately to untangle themselves from each other somehow. However, all too abruptly, Syaoran felt something wrap around his waist (rather tautly) and hurl him straight toward a tree.  
  
"Prince Syaoran!" Sakura cried, picking herself off the ground. 'I've got to save him.' she thought, 'But how?.......I've got it!'  
  
"Dash Card! Lend me your power!" Sakura commanded.  
  
A purple aura placed itself above her own and she bolted toward the young Prince, quickly grabbing hold of him before he came in contact with the tree. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning to glare at her dragon friend for a moment, then bringing her attention back to the Prince.  
  
"Are you okay?" she questioned, concern and fear for his well-being laced through her lovely voice.  
  
He could only stutter incoherences and stare openly at her, mouth agape.  
  
"You're the Card Mistress!" he realized.  
  
*****************************  
  
Princess Meiling roamed through the halls of the castle, a few stray tears escaping her ruby red eyes. 'Am I doing the right thing?' she wondered, 'Why does this feel wrong? This is how I wanted it to be...isn't it?'  
  
In the midst of her sorrow, she ran headlong into someone. "I'm sorry." she muttered, her voice cracking slightly as she turned to walk away.  
  
The other figure grabbed hold of her hand as she turned to leave. "Princess?"  
  
She gasped and looked back, meeting the sapphire eyes of Hiiragizawa Eriol. "Oh, Konbanwa, Eriol-kun." she greeted.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" he questioned, raising a fine eyebrow curiously.  
  
The Princess flushed, contrasting well with her eye color. "Ah! Gomen! Gomen! Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
He chuckled. "I don't mind." he stated, giving her a slight smile, "You are the Princess afterall."  
  
"Hai..." she answered with a dismal sigh.  
  
He cupped her face gently, causing Meiling's eyes to widen considerably. "You were crying." he realized.  
  
"N-No, I wasn't." she argued, trying to make her tone fierce and believable.  
  
He gently wiped a tear from beneath her eye. "Just remember, Meiling- san, I'm your trusted knight. Feel free to talk to me anytime you wish."  
  
And with that, he was gone, leaving a shocked Meiling standing alone in the hallway.  
  
*whew* That's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! I've been writing when I can! As of today, I'm on spring vacation! *cheers* More time to write! lol So I should have the next chapter up a lot sooner than this, considering I have a week off and a couple of days on top of that ^_^ Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your input! So spare a review if you can, please!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Alright, Minna-chan!! LISTEN UP, PLEASE!! I would now like to propose to you which fics I should continue next!!! ^_^ I thought I'd leave it up to you! Here are the choices! Please list them in order you'd like me to update them in your reviews!  
  
A. The Secret of Mahou Kingdom  
  
B. Lunar Silver Star Story: CCS Style (Yes, as long as even one person is interested, I'll continue that ficcy ^^)  
  
C. Alone In the Woods  
  
D. The Forbidden Clow  
  
E. The Jokes On You  
  
F. Sequel to "The Effects of Chocolate: Syaoran's Wild Side"  
  
G. Possible Alternate View fic on "They Told Me Warriors Don't Have Hearts"  
  
H. Any new ideas I have for fics  
  
THAT'S ALL! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THE FICS WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE CONTINUED FIRST!! Arigato again! Ja for now!! See ya next chapter! ^_^  
  
OH! One more note! *gomen* ^^; If you'd like me to e-mail you when I update, LET ME KNOW, please! THANKS! Ja! ^_^ 


End file.
